


The Right Time

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Miscommunication, YOI Ships BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: A break up fic… Is there really ever a ‘right time’ for things?





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the YOI Ship BINGO  
> Square: Anya/Georgi
> 
> aka only way you will have any m/f kind of fics from me lol... 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own!

###  The Right Time

 

There really is never a right time for things, it is always one of those hindsight moments. For Anya none of their moments have ever been the ‘ _ right time _ ’. She had only started dating Georgi because she was single at the time and had been hoping that she would be able to make her ex jealous by dating perhaps the only straight figure skater on the Russian team. While Viktor would have been a much better choice visually, he was also a known playboy and far too many rabid fans for her to want to deal with. So Georgi it was, problem was that it was not working for Anya.

 

It wasn’t that Georgi wasn’t a good guy, he was actually very sweet. Almost too much so, constantly he would ask if she were okay. As though Anya were some fragile piece of glass, going to break at the slightest touch. She needed to end it, as lately he had been hinting and whining about wanting to settle down and having children. Something which she had no interest in, but he would not listen. 

 

Anya decided that tonight was the night and she would after a nice dinner sit and tell him that it was over, making sure to do it all at Georgi’s so that when he inevitably broke down that she was not stuck with him at her place unable to get him to leave. Problem was, during the dinner Georgi was having a rough day, he complained of how rough Yakov was on him and how she was the only steady thing he could rely on.  _ Fuck, _ how heartless a bitch would she be if she ended it right then? With a sigh Anya downed the last of her Merlot and resolved to hold off on any break ups until after his next competition. Perhaps if he were feeling better he would be more open to the idea, or at least not sound like he needed to be on a suicide watch. 

 

“Is everything alright baby?” Georgi’s eyes were full of concern. It was like having a puppy constantly begging at your for scraps. 

 

“Yeah Georgi, everything is fine.”

 

“You said you wanted to talk,” he held out his hand for Anya to grasp. “and I haven’t stopped going on about my day.”

 

Anya refilled her glass with a sigh, looking down at the hand with disdain, “No it can wait.”

 

Georgi frowned, it wasn’t as though he couldn’t tell that something had changed with Anya, perhaps she was just having a bad day. He knew that if he pushed too hard she would just yell at him, making him cry. And the crying he knew would really piss her off. 

 

Georgi’s face was like glass, Anya could see him trying to figure out what was wrong but not coming even close to understanding. She sighed once more grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. At least in there she might be able to get off once or twice and it would stop the questioning. 

 

As a lover, Georgi was not anything special, Anya certainly had better in the past. Much like how he treated her in the day to day, he was too gentle in bed. Once she had asked him to be more forceful, even to smack her on the ass. Instead of seeing him get excited, his cock deflated and it took several hours before he was calm enough to talk. 

 

Without a word, Anya placed her wine glass on the side table and began to undress, leaving on her panties and bra which were a sheer lace which Georgi loved. Georgi stood stock still by the bedroom door his eyes wide as he watched her delicate movements. Anya climbed up on Georgi’s bed, taking another deep sip of wine. 

 

“Are you going to join me or am I just going to be taking care of myself?” Anya opened her legs, running her carefully manicured hands down her body. She smiled as she watched his eyes follow her fingers as they circled over the lacy fabric, at least if she could get him off then maybe in the morning she could call it over. 

 

***

 

They had been going at it for a while- Georgi’s face locked in concentration while he pumped into Anya vigorously. She was so bored, she couldn't even pretend to be turned on anymore, the wine not working any more. 

 

Anya sighed, there was no point continuing this, “This is not working--”

 

She placed her hand on Georgi’s chest stopping his motions. “What is it Anya?” His eyes full of concern, “Did you want a different position--”

  
“No Georgi. What I want is a different partner.”

  
Georgi pulled back as though slapped, his brain trying to process what was happening right now. Things were going so well weren’t they? Just the other night they were talking about future plans, a house, kids.

 

“What about our future? We were talking about kids just last night!” Georgi could feel the tears starting to burn the back of his eyes.

 

Anya wiggled a bit trying to move from under Georgi, but not really getting anywhere while he was still inside her, “Yeah about that, you never actually listen to me. I don’t want any of those things, not right now.”

 

“Anya--” Georgi felt as a tear rolled down his cheek, “Is this really the right time? I mean…”

 

“Yeah well I was going to wait until afterwards, but honestly this just is not working.”

 

Anya sighed with relief as Georgi, now soft rolled off of her allowing her to get up and slip back into her clothing. 

 

“What, you are leaving now?”

 

Anya looked back, he looked pathetic, tears pouring down his face as he laid out on the bed naked and limp. How the hell did she ever agree to this to begin with? 

 

“Look, I am sorry you had a shitty day and this is all coming out of left field for you,” Anya had a hand on her hip, she had to cut him off now before she got sucked in any deeper. “Reality is, who the hell talks about children and marriage when you have only been together a couple of weeks? You don’t ever listen to anyone outside of yourself. I need someone who will actually listen when I am speaking instead of being in his own damn--” 

 

Anya stopped, she could see that Georgi’s eyes have glazed over, he was no longer listening. With a sigh she spun around walking out of the room, her shirt still in her hand while she walked around the apartment making sure she had everything that was hers before walking out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
